Light-emitting elements using quantum dots have been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-32564).
The light-emitting elements are MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) field effect transistor-type light-emitting elements and include quantum dots disposed between a gate oxide film and a gate electrode.
The quantum dots have a structure in which a germanium (Ge) core is contained in a silicon (Si) cluster.
The light-emitting elements emit light by recombination of electrons in Si cluster with holes of Ge core of quantum dots.